


Nice Friends

by galacticstars



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, red head!phil, shy!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticstars/pseuds/galacticstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and his family moved to a new town and with being shy, came no friends and no social life. His mother, though, seemed to be the matchmaker of friends and suggested he hung out with a lovely kid named Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Friends

**Author's Note:**

> also at caffeinedan.tumblr.com

 

“Did you go around the neighborhood yet, Dan?” 

 

Dan looked at his mother from his seat at the dinner table. He shook his head and stared at his empty plate. He grabbed the plate and stood up, taking the dirty plate to the sink. His mother took the plate from his hands and placed in the sink. 

 

She kneeled down in front of Dan and smiled. “Honey, is there a reason that you’ve been so down lately?” she asked, brushing the hair out of his face.

 

Dan nodded reluctantly. “I didn’t want to move,” he admitted, “I miss Carrie and PJ.”

 

Dan’s mother frowned, but understood her son’s sadness. “Oh, but you they’ll visit you and you’ll visit them over the weekend. We didn’t move far enough for them not to see you again.”

 

“I know,” he mumbled, “but I don’t get to see them at school anymore.”

 

“”Well, there’s a lot of people at your new school, Dan,” she pointed out, “have you met anybody you liked?”

 

Dan shook his head and looked at his sock-clad feet. “I don’t want new friends, I want my old friends,” he complained, pouting.

 

“Oh, honey, I know,” she said, wrapping her arms around him for a hug, “but I’m positive that there are many wonderful kids here that are just as nice as Carrie and PJ.”

 

“I don’t think so,” he muttered, his hands clutching the back of his mother’s apron. “PJ and Carrie were  _ really _ nice.”

  
Dan’s mother chuckled and pulled back from the hug. “I know, honey, I do, but my friend Joanna has a very lovely son named Phil. I think you’ll really like him.”

 

“Really?” he asked in a small whisper.

 

“Of course!” his mother chirped happily, glad her son finally showed interest in spending time with other people. “The Lesters live just down the street, so I can just ring up Phil’s mum and see if she wants to bring Phil over for a little play date. Want me to do that?”

 

Dan bit his lower lip and shrugged. He pulled the sleeves of his sweater over his hands and clutched them tightly as he tried to think of his answer. He wondered if he would like Phil and if Phil would like him. He was scared of Phil not liking him, it would make him feel worse than he already felt. 

 

“Phil is very nice, honey,” Dan’s mother said, noticing her son was in deep thought. 

 

“Is he?” Dan inquired, squinting his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he believed that statement. He knew his mother wanted him to get to know other children, but at the same time, his mother wasn’t one to lie to him. 

 

“Yes, he’s a very sweet boy,” she assured, brushing his nose with her finger, “but not as sweet as you.” 

 

Dan giggled and nodded his head. He smiled widely. “Okay, I’ll meet Phil,” he said, nodding his head at his decision.

 

“Alright!” his mother exclaimed, meeting the excitement that Dan showed. “I’ll call his mum right now, you can go play in the backyard and I’ll tell you if they came come or not, alright?”

 

Dan nodded his head and walked off to their back door. He slid the door open and walked onto the wooden patio. His feet padded against the floor as he moved across the patio. He hopped down the few steps onto the green grass of his backyard. He ran to the sandbox that was shaded by the large, long-branched tree and stepped in. He sat on the edge of the box and dug his feet into the sand.

 

“Dan!” his mother called. His head whipped in the direction of the back door to see his mother smiling brightly. “Phil and his mum are coming over in a few minutes!”

 

“Okay,” Dan shouted back. 

 

He pursed his lips and began to bounce his leg. He was nervous to meet Phil. He had a need to please Phil so he could make a new friend. He tried to remember how he befriended Carrie and PJ, but he knew them for so long, he couldn’t remember a point where he wasn’t friends with them.

 

He began to bury his feet with more sand to avoid the nervousness he felt. The sand piled into a mound in front of him. The sand covered not only his feet, but his lap and on his arms. It was slightly damp, so it made a scratchy feeling as he tried to brush it off of him. He heard the back door open again and his head looked back to see somebody he had never seen before.

 

His eyes widened. He could only imagine that was Phil. He seemed older, but not much older. His hair was a pale red color and he walked with a bounce. He had a large smile that seemed to never go away. He made direct eye contact with Dan as he skipped toward him. 

 

“Hello,” Phil greeted, his smile still present, “I’m Phil!” He stretched his arm out and shook his hand in front of Dan. 

 

Dan turned to reach for Phil’s hand, then realized his feet were under a large pile of sand. His cheeks instantly flushed red as he sat stuck under sand. He avoided eye contact as he hurriedly tried to push the sand away from him.

 

He heard Phil laugh and he closed his eyes in embarrassment. His effort to push the sand off of him slowed. Then, he felt a quick touch on his hand and his eyes snapped open. He saw Phil in front of him, pushing the sand off to the side to help him free his feet. He smiled as he pursed his lips, picking up the pace of his effort once more.

 

“Thank you,” he mumbled, smiling as they managed to push aside enough sand to let his feet free. “I’m Dan, by the way.” He pushed his hand forward in front of Phil, still sat on the edge of the sandbox.

 

Phil fell into a sitting position from his previous kneeling position. He leaned over and met Dan’s hand with his. “Hello, Dan,” he said happily, “it’s nice to meet you.”

 

Dan nodded in agreement. “Thanks for helping me,” he said, standing up as he brushed off the sand of his legs. 

 

“It’s no problem,” he replied with a smile, standing up with him. “Do you want to do something?” 

 

Dan tilted his head and bit his bottom lip. “We can climb the tree,” he suggested, gesturing to the large tree that they stood under.

 

Phil frowned. “I’m not sure, I’ve never climbed a tree before, plus, what if you get hurt?”

 

Dan was confused. He wondered why Phil, a person he had just met, was more worried about Dan’s safety than his own. “Well, we can go up to my room and play with my toys,” he said, pointing to the window of his room. 

 

Phil followed the line of view Dan was presenting him. He shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head. “Sure, that’s cool,” he agreed with a smile. 

 

Dan walked toward the back door and looked behind him to see if Phil had followed suit. Phil was directly behind him, his smile still on his face. Dan finalized a brush of his legs to assure he wouldn’t drag sand into the house. Then, he opened the door and was met with the coolness of indoors. He acknowledging his mum and Phil’s mum as they walked pass. They both smiled at them, giving a nod of approval as they headed toward Dan’s room.

 

Dan hopped with each step of the stairs, smiling as he heard Phil hum behind him. He walked down the hallway and pushed open the door to his room. He was glad he decided to clean up after settling everything into place. He would have been embarrassed to know that the first impression Phil would have of him was him stuck in sand and a dirty room-keeper. 

 

He turned around and opened his arms. “Ta-da,” he said, letting out a nervous chuckle.

 

Phil smiled. “I like your bedroom, it’s very space-y,” he complimented, staring at the star stickers placed all over the walls. He reached for the planet system model near his desk and gasped. “This is amazing!” he exclaimed as he wandered around the small space.

 

“What’s your room like?” Dan asked, pushing himself up onto the bed.

 

“It’s green,” he answered, “not like the color green, but it has lots of plants in it. I really like plants.”

 

Dan crossed his legs and moved closer to the wall. “That’s cool, I like plants,” he said.

 

“You should come over to my house next time and you can see them all!” he exclaimed, turning around excitedly to face Dan.

 

“Next time?” Dan asked aloud. He was slightly shocked to know that Phil seemed to enjoy his company.    
  


“Yeah, aren’t we friends?” he questioned. “Or at least trying to be. That’s what my mum told me.”

 

“That’s what my mum told me, too,” he murmured, eagerly crawling toward the edge of the bed. He let his legs dangle off the edge. He patted to seat next to him, smiling at Phil.

 

Phil ran toward him and jumped onto the bed. He laid down on his back and let his hands lay next to him. He laughed and lifted his head up slightly to look at Dan. Dan smiled and laid down next to him. They both held their stomachs, laughing at seemingly nothing. 

 

“Thank you,” Dan mumbled after their laughter faded away.

 

Phil turned his head to face Dan. “For what?” he asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

 

“Being my friend,” he said, smiling.

 

Phil reciprocated the smile. “I like your dimple,” he murmured, pointing at the crevice in Dan’s cheek. 

 

Dan blushed, turning his cheek away. “I only have one, it’s very uneven,” he pointed out, rubbing his cheek with his hand.

 

Phil flared his nostrils and narrowed his eyes. His face contorted for a few moments before it looked like he was in deep thought. “Well, it makes you very unique and unique is very nice,” he said, nodding his head. 

 

“You’re very nice,” Dan blurted. His eyes widened when he realized what he had said. “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be!” he exclaimed. “That makes me really happy because I like being nice. You’re nice, too.”

 

“So, we’re both nice,” Dan stated with a grin.

 

“And friends,” Phil added.

 

“We’re nice friends,” Dan finalized, his grin growing into a ear-to-ear smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you liked it, it would be really nice to know! also, if you have constructive criticism, please comment them as well.
> 
> find me at caffeinedan.tumblr.com
> 
> \- ash


End file.
